Titans Karaoke Night v2
by LostOceanKit
Summary: **Here is the redone version of Titans Karaoke Night. It's only one chapter right now but it's better than nothing right?"** At the end of date night for Titans West and Bumblebee of Titans East, they arrive at Raven's favorite café on karaoke night. With very little convincing from Starfire, the group agrees on a little bit of singing fun.


**I have decided that I want to redo Titans Karaoke Night. I'm just not happy with it. I have different plans, although I may change it up a little. It will still have the karaoke thing going for it. Just in a different manner. I will more than likely keep a few of the same songs. Not sure completely. I just hope you like this one better. I will post the title of the song at the beginning of the chapter and probably as the chapter title.**

 **I have decided that the pairings are already together. This one only has Titans West and Bumblebee in it. I may continue the first Titans Karaoke Night, I don't know. I'll make a poll later for opinions on it.**

 **I will probably switch between using their aliases and their hero names.**

 **Garfield Logan- Beast Boy (18)  
Victor Stone- Cyborg (21)  
Richard Grayson- Robin (19)  
Kori Anders- Starfire (18)  
Raven Roth- Raven (18) younger than Beast Boy)  
Karen Beecher- Bumblebee (20)**

 _ **Singing  
**_ _Thinking_

 **Anyway, let's get going!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any of the songs used.**

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 _ **Song: I Think I'm In Love by Kat Dahlia**_

 **Chapter One:**

"When is Bumblebee getting here?" Gar groaned, leaning on the door frame. Vic shot a look at his best friend.

"She should be here any minute, B. Now would you shut up." He replied, getting annoyed by his best friend's complaining. Beast Boy opened his mouth to respond when the elevator dinged and the doors opened, revealing the arrival of Karen Beecher, aka Bumblebee of Titans East.

"FINALLY!" Beast Boy called, turning back to retrieve Raven from her room. Cyborg rolled his eyes and embraced his girlfriend of the last 2 years. Karen smiled, pecking Vic on his lips. "Such an impatient brat, isn't he?"

Vic grinned, "More than you know." He mused. As the pair stood and talked, Starfire walked into the common room. Robin who had been coming out of the kitchen at the same time, dropped his glass of water, startling the oldest two titans. Karen and Vic turned to see Starfire dressed in a green dress that reached to an inch or two above his knee. The top wrapped around her neck in a halter and dipped between her breasts. The alien princess looked at them worriedly.

"Have I dressed inappropriately?" She asked, nervously. Karen smiled. "You look gorgeous, Kori!" The older girl gushed, walking over and taking her friend's hands. Starfire smiled widely. "You look the gorgeous too, friend Karen!"

Karen blushed a bit. She looked down at her own outfit. The mocha skinned woman wore a yellow dress with a black ribbon wrapped around the waist. The dress fell to her knees loosely, giving her some room to move easier. "Thank you, Star. I think our boys have been dropped into silence by your outfit." She said, playfully. Kori blushed. "I do think that it is the both of us who have made them the less of speech." She giggled. Bumblebee grinned.

"I think you're right." The two girls giggled, talking to each other. Richard stood, still as silent and stiff as a board. Vic clamped a hand onto his shoulder, walking the other male out of his stupor. "Man, your girl is looking fiiiiiine!" He said half-jokingly and half seriously. Robin snapped out of his state and felt heat rise to his cheek. "Yea.."

"Go get you some love, Prince Charming!" Robin blushed harder and walked over to his girlfriend, forgetting the broken glass. Vic snorted as he cleaned up the Titan leader's mess.

As the four friends talked, Garfield walked back into the room, looking someone bothered. "Anyone seen Rae?" He asked. They shook their heads. "I couldn't find her anywhere."

"She not in her room?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy shook his head. "No.." He sighed. "Do you think she could of bailed on me? She promised she would go on our triple date night tonight!" He murmured with a small pout.

Kori blinked. "But she has not done the bailing on our group night!"

The others looked at her in confusion. "How do you know?" Kori smiled.

"It is the surprise." She shrugged. Gar blinked. "You know where she is?"

The alien giggled, nodding. "I do!"

"Where is she then?!" Beast Boy half whined, half demanding. Karen rolled her eyes, smiling. "Be patient."

"He doesn't know how to be patient." A monotone voice replied behind Garfield. Gar turned around, opening his mouth to speak.

"It's about time! I've been waiti-" He started, stopping when he saw his girlfriend in the doorway. Raven looked back at him nervously.

She fidgeted with her dress. "What? Do I look bad..?" She asked, biting her bottom lip. Gar stood there, staring stupidly. "Uh.."

Karen and Kori giggled. "Good job, Raven, you've made him completely speechless! Shocking!" Karen teased the violet haired beauty. Raven blushed, looking away.

Gar shook his head. "You look stunning." He breathed, wanting to just scoop her up and take her back to her room. Raven turned bright red.

"Really?" She asked, unsurely. Raven looked at her dress. She wore a dark blue and black dress. The top portion around her breasts was black. A small lace part wrapped around her mid-section. Under the lace part the dress turned deep blue.

Gar nodded, smiling. "You look so beautiful." He replied, bringing his hands around her waist. Raven gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

"Alright!" Vic spoke out suddenly. "Let's get this party staaaarted!" He called to the others. Robin nodded, bringing his arm around Kori's lower back. Star smiled excitedly. "Where are we to go first?" She asked. Karen hummed. "Dinner first? I know Raven agreed to go if we could go by her café at some point." The female reminded them. The others, aside from Raven, nodded. Robin spoke up, "So dinner, maybe a movie then the café before we head back here?" He offered. The others nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a plan." Karen nodded. Gar slid his hand into Raven's and tugged gently. "That fancy place we're going to for dinner has vegan right?"

Vic rolled his eyes, nodding. "Yes." He responded, wrapping his arm around Karen.

Gar grinned. "Sweet! Let's go then! I'm starved!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "When are you not starving?"

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 **After dinner and the movies**

Robin looked at Raven in surprised as the group arrived to an overly crowded café. "You go here?"

Raven frowned. "It's never this crowded.." She murmured. Gar tapped the glass to the café window. "Karaoke night?" He mused. "Friday night is Karaoke Night."

Raven sighed. "I didn't realize that they had changed Karaoke Night to Friday. I haven't been here as often as I usually come."

Cyborg smiled. "Well, why don't we have some fun and do some karaoke?"

Starfire gasped. "May we do the night of karaoke?" She pleaded. Robin, unable to deny his girlfriend this request, nodded. "Of course, Starfire."

Gar and Starfire both cheered excitedly. Karen hummed thoughtfully. "This should be fun." She put in. The others, aside from Raven, nodded in agreement. Raven sighed softly. She had requested to have the end of their night at the café. She had hoped to have a relaxing night in a somewhat quiet and easy environment. Looked as though those plans had been thrown out the window.

The six superheroes walked into the care and found a booth to sit in, each by their respective partners. Gar bounced in his seat, suddenly excited. "So, who's going first when this all starts?" He asked, eyes flickering to each of the members. Raven looked at him.

"I'm not participating." The others frowned. Vic scoffed. "Come on, Rae! Don't spoil the fun now! You've done everything else so far!"

Raven sighed. "Maybe.." She offered, before anyone else could try to get her into the activity. Karen shrugged. "I'm cool with that answer. Maybe is better than no." She hummed. Robin sighed slightly. "At least one song." He offered. Raven groaned inwardly. "I said maybe." She responded.

The Boy Wonder smiled faintly. "Ok, I'll accept that."

Gar shrugged, tapping the table. "Let's go!" He called, excitement in his voice. Starfire smiled brightly. "Yes! Let us get to the going!"

It wasn't long before a waitress came by and took each of their orders, returning only about 15 minutes later. "Here's your drinks." She chirped happily. "Karaoke starts in a couple minutes."

"SWEET!" Gar nearly yelled. Karen rolled her eyes. "I'll go first." She offered. Vic grinned. "Mm.. I can't wait to see what you preform."

Bumblebee laughed. "Yea, hold your horses, Sparky."

Cyborg grinned again. "I won't have to wait long," He said, gesturing to the employee who had just stepped onto their stage.

The dark skinned female got up and walked up to the stage. The male employee smiled, handing her the mic. "Hi, my name is Karen Beecher. I'm going to sing the song 'I think I'm in love.' By Kat Dahlia."

Karen let out a deep breath as the music started. Her lips hovered over the mic and her voice sounded out as she started to sing.

" _Time's a ticking hearts are running  
Think that Cupid's up to something  
You ask me how I feel I say nothing  
But lately colors seems so bright  
And the stars light up the night  
My feet they feel so light  
I'm ignoring all the signs  
I keep on frontin'  
They ask they bluffin'  
I keep you wondering  
Keep you hunting for my lovin'  
But I crave us hugging  
Yeah stay stubborn  
'Cause I can't admit that you got all the strings  
And know just how tug 'em._"

Vic smiled, watching his beautiful girlfriend, singing. Their eyes locked and she turned a little darker in her cheeks.

" _I think I'm in love again  
In my head yeah you're in my head  
I think I'm in love again  
In my head yeah you're in my head  
I didn't think it could be true  
Let alone that it would be you  
I think I'm in love again  
I'm in love I'm in love I'm in love.."_

Bumblebee closed her eyes, moving with the music as she sung the song. Raven, unknowingly, smiled as she felt the mass amount of love coming from the woman singing and the dark skinned half-robot man beside her. She turned slightly to Gar, watching as he smiled, listening to their friend.

" _My heart's pacing  
I'm confused I'm dazing  
I saw something I never seen in you it's got me shaking  
I must be hallucinating  
I hear it happens, I'm just saying  
Babe I'm just saying  
Someone give me some paper  
Someone give me some crayons  
I'm feeling like a child  
I need something to play on  
I'm trying hard to trust you  
When you say give me your hand  
Baby I'm falling  
I hope you catch me when I land._"

Bumblebee spun around the stage, dancing as she got lost into the music. Cyborg watched in amusement and amazement. He couldn't remember the last time he seen someone who sung as beautifully as she did. At least not since his mother had passed when he was a young teen.

" _I think I'm in love again  
In my head yea you're in my head  
I think I'm in love again  
In my head yea you're in my head  
I didn't think it could be true  
Let alone that it would be you  
I think I'm in love again  
I'm in love I'm in love I'm in love_."

The 20-year-old heroine stopped dancing and put the mic back on its stand, her eyes closing again as she leaned close to the mic. Her hands rested on the stand as if it were some sort of support for herself.

" _In my dreams you're the dutch and I'm the dutchess  
And your blunts are always loose  
So I'm in charge of rolling dutches  
And we getting so high  
We always get the munchies  
And we go for early brunches  
That turn into late lunches  
And we ain't got a label  
We just rolling with the punches  
I make fun of your belly  
And tell you to do some crunches  
And you say well yea your ass jiggles  
Go do some lunges  
I say fuck you  
While I'm thinking of you as my husband_.."

Vic felt a tinge of pink in his cheeks. Karen caught his eyes and smiled at him. A huge smile spread across his face as he sighed somewhat lovingly. She stepped off the stage as she finished up the song. As she slid into the booth beside Cyborg, she kissed him softly, singing softly against his lips.

" _I think I'm in love  
I think I'm in love again  
In my head yea you're in my head  
Baby I think I'm in love again  
I think I'm in love again  
In my head yea you're in my head  
I didn't think it could be true  
Let alone that it would be you  
I think I'm in love again  
I'm in love I'm in love I'm in love_

 _I think I'm in love again_ …"

Vic smiled, kissing her tenderly as the others cheered for the woman. "That was amazing." He whispered to her. She blushed, hugging his neck. "Thank you, Sparky."

He laughed. Starfire jumped up. "I would like to do the singing of songs next!" Her friends laughed, even Raven let a small chuckle out.

"Go ahead, Star." Robin said. Star squealed. "Yay!" She cheered. Gar grinned. "I wanna go after Star!" He called. Robin nodded. "Alright.

"Score!" He called, throwing a fist into the air and startling a few other customers around them.

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 **So there was the first chapter redone. I haven't decided on the other story yet but for now it'll stay up. I hope you enjoy this one. Let me know which one you liked better!**

 **LostInTheDark aka RavenLostInTheDark**


End file.
